


That Spooky Ass

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Darkness Falls, F/M, Gossip, prompt, spooky ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Scully overhears some FBI gossip.





	That Spooky Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scully likes that spooky ass ;)

There were very few things Scully dreaded more than quarterly progress reports. She’d been partnered with Mulder for nearly a year and had only been forced to sit through two of them but they each were embarrassing and annoying.  
Mulder would get up and present their case and it would go sour. He claimed that it was better now that he had her reports along side his but he was still openly ridiculed. They were openly ridiculed.  
So as Scully got ready for her third progress report with the X files she took a moment in the break room to go over their most recent cases again.  
“I know, I know! He’s crazy! But god couldn’t you just eat off his body…”  
Scully heard the voice of Agent Liz Boman followed by the laugh of her partner Agent Leslie Foye.  
“I know what you’re saying. That spooky ass won’t quit.” Foye said back playfully.  
It was then Scully realized they were talking about her partner. The women hadn’t seen her yet and she turned her back to them in an attempt to hide her identity.  
“You think Dana’s seen it? They travel an awful lot… I heard a couple weeks ago that they were in quarantine somewhere in Washington state.”  
“That’s a lot of time to catch a glimpse.”  
Scully felt her face grow warm. She had indeed seen a lot of Mulder during their time in isolation and she had liked what she saw. There was very little privacy and Mulder was like a bored toddler when he couldn’t move freely.  
She recalled the long boring afternoons that led into restless evenings. On the third evening Mulder kissed her. It was a shock but she didn’t hesitate to kiss back. One thing led to another and they ended up having sex nearly every night of quarantine. Both agreed that it was not something they would do once they got home and in the week they’d been back they had kept to that agreement. They had made an unspoken rule of trying to not stand so close or spend so much time alone.  
Scully closed her eyes and imagined his strong slim body, with his tight ass and impressive cock.  
The women were right, he did have a nice ass.  
In her moment of distraction she accidentally tried to set her coffee down on air instead of the counter and ended up spilling coffee down the front of her green pantsuit.  
“Dammit…” She grumbled and when she went to reach for some paper towels she noticed the two women staring at her and had the grace to look embarrassed.  
Scully cleaned herself up and squared her shoulders in an attempt to regain her composure.  
Before she left the room she turned to the women who were still watching her.  
In a moment of boldness she left them with a final thought, “His ass is actually more stunning than spooky.”  
She left with a smile to go find her partner. Maybe they could break their rule just this once.


End file.
